AnnoDomini
by RhazelShia
Summary: I suck at summaries. But this story involves a lot of supernatural beings  yes there are vamps . With mysteries and thrill as well as romantic moments. And a very strong-headed, unconventional, spontaneous heroine. Find out more and read...? Thanks?


**A/N:** Umm hi. This is my first fanfic. I hope you will all enjoy my story. Umm I don't really know what else to say so umm yeah enjoy. ^^

**Claimer?** -.- : I don't know if this is necessary but I suppose I should say that I own this story, the plot and including the characters etc. for copyright issues? ...

Happy reading...

**Prologue**

_**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. **_

_**It was not my eyes you bewitched but my mind. **_

_**It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. **_

_**You did not bring me death,**_

_**You gave me life.**_

"They have all gathered my lady, all that is needed is your honorable presence" a middle aged woman, dressed in what can be identified as gypsy clothing bowed before a mysterious hooded woman in white.

"If so, then let us leave immediately, Nelu" the middle aged woman wearing a white hooded cape, sat in the middle of an alter surrounded by candle lights and symbols at the ground, replied with her back towards the woman named Nelu. The woman at the alter reached out her tattooed hand and Nelu took it obediently, her hand was covered in strange black symbolic patterns that started from the very tips of her fingertips up to her upper arm, but ceased where the shoulder connected to her neck.

They proceeded down a large dark hallway that was decorated with goblins and all sorts of eerie creatures at the corners and above them were small lit candlelights proceeding along the hallway.

It was an open hallway where at the right side held no walls so that the sky and the moons rays shone upon them. As Nelu looked to the sky above, she saw the large moon dimly lit and as she scanned the sky once more she saw another moon larger than the first but was slowly being engulfed by a crimson color that somehow felt like if one should stare at it long enough it drives ones mind to insanity. Therefore she quickly averted her eyes to the third moon half the size of the second but still larger than the first, it held the color of a cloudless sky encircled by a darker shade of blue, that gave the moon a ring.

Nelu sighed in apprehension sensing the moons' prophetic aura before they came upon a large double door.

"We acknowledge you Seer" a few hooded people knelt on the floor harmoniously bellowed, whilst the others who were standing only bowed their head at her presence.

"Rise" came the tattooed woman's reply, she then took of her hood off revealing her long straight and dark-silver hair, grey eyes, her classical long nose and full crimson lips. The Seer was a woman who was titled by all who had the honour to have seen her, as the definition of beauty, adored by her people and respected by both allies and enemies. A woman of grace and dignity, who held all knowledge of past, present and future.

They then all stood around the circled table each holding their own piece of scribe. All together there were five of them around the table, the Seer, a blonde haired middle aged man, a red haired middle aged man, a dark and gray haired old man, and a bald woman her face and head covered in symbolic tattoos but with different patterns to the Seer and instead of being black colored pattern hers were white in contrast to her dark skin.

"We have all gathered here regarding the issue of a secret bonding by proxy. We who abide by the law of the Covenant cannot simply oversee this matter!As all know proclamation of marriages without the consent of an elder let alone be it held secretly and in proxy no less is forbidden! This is seen as traitorous and an act of disobedience towards the Covenant. And punishment will be conducted!" the dark-grey haired old man raised his voice in temperament.

"Calm yourself Dacia! You dare raise your voice in our presence?" [A/N: Dacia is pronounced as **Dak-Yah**] the bald woman raised her voice louder than Dacia yet her face remained expressionless.

"The same applies to you as well Xelchan." [A/N: Xelchan is pronounced as **El-Khan**] the blonde one said sternly, his face bore an eerie smirk yet his features held an undertone of malice.

"Why don't we all calm ourselves. The tension can clearly be seen without me having to 'see'. We must remind ourselves that we are not here to condemn each other or anyone for that matter. We have gathered here to find out the reasons behind this unison and unanimously decide what shall be done without inflecting any severe punishments or unreasonable conduct towards them. Do you not agree Lucian?" the Seer calmly said and glancing at the red haired man who has remained silent from the beginning.

"Yes, of course" the red haired man who was called Lucian agreed and smiled at her.

"Now let us proceed" the Seer continued "from what I know, the proxy was also kept in secret from the two people who are to be united, therefore they have no knowledge of this occurrence. Also it would seem that the union is to be between someone from your clan, Vladimir" the Seer looked at the blonde haired man with piercing dark-blue eyes and continued "and a human."

"A human? That is absurd!" Xelchan bellowed taken aback by the statement, disgusted by the idea and her expression slightly changing.

"Indeed, I agree. Although unions with a human is not something that's to be considered as rare. Nevertheless it is absurd!" Dacia agreed with furrowed brows.

"Why would someone unite the two? A 'tainted' human can be overlooked but a full breed? That will be nothing but a feeding union and has no benefit in my clan." Vladimir stated in confusion now feeling contempt at who should dare go against his clan's rules.

"That is-" the Seer gave a quick glance towards Lucian and then quickly averted "I do not yet have any information whether the human is a full breed. If you all would like, I can try and see once more" the Seer recommended in her usual soft-spoken voice.

"No, that is unnecessary." Lucian quickly responded before anyone else had the chance. "The human is clearly a full breed if you cannot 'see' clearly, as we all know your powers are limited in the human world and if the human was 'tainted' you would be able to 'see' clearly and identify the race but you cannot, therefore the human is 'tainted'" he decisively proclaimed with certainty that would make anyone believe in his words.

"Indeed! There is no other explanation!" Dacia exclaimed.

"Besides Seer has been straining herself with the barrier. Seer must not forget to take things slowly as the 'Awakening' is almost at hand" Xelchan looked on to the Seer with softness in her eyes and spoke softly in reassurance.

"Agreed" whilst Vladimir lamely said still feeling contempt.

"I thank you. If that is the case then what are your ideas for this union? Do you all wish to condemn those who have broken our law?" the Seer replied in a saddened voice.

"But of course you must all want to know the reasons behind all of this" they all nodded in agreement and she continued

"The proxy was made 800 years ago between the former clan leaders, your predecessors Vladimir, Xelchan as well my own predecessor. The union was to be between someone belonging to the Accrington family of nobles and a human descendant of the Hawkhurst family." she paused looking at their shocked expressions and she continued.

"The reason for this union it would seem lies from the promise of your predecessor Vladimir, to a human girl within the Hawkhurst family. It would seem that the late honorable Vladisvos whilst hunting in the human world fell deeply in love with a human girl from the Hawkhurst family, named Emmeliah Hawkhurst, the youngest daughter of the family." she paused yet again giving the others time to absorb what she had said.

"Vladisvos and Emmeliah fell deeply in love, however unions outside of your noble family and clan let alone ones not of your own race is forbidden, most especially for Vladisvos who was a clan leader" the Seer paused as she glanced to Vladimir.

"But nevertheless angered by the pursuit of several suitors of Emmeliah, he thoughtlessly vowed that she should wait for him as he proposed that Emmeliah should only be marred to him. However as the Elders did not agree with his plans of resigning as a clan leader he could not marry Emmeliah and was banned from entering the human world again. Therefore he left Emmeliah in sorrow as she waited and waited until the day she died. This of course left Vladisvos heartbroken after hearing of Emmeliah's death therefore he proceeded with the idea of having someone from his family in the Accrington side to marry a descendant of Emmeliah as a way of at least keeping his promise." glancing at their expressions as they all tried to piece the puzzle together.

"Therefore the marriage was made in proxy hidden from the elders and other clan leaders as they will surely go against his plans. Vladisvos chose his Accrington family side as he knows they will not be the one to inherit being the clan leader when he commits the 'eternal slumber'. As he carried the Accrington name when he committed suicide, therefore his other side of the family would inherit as being the clan leader-the Rothingham family of his mother's side. That is the reason behind this proxy union." she paused and glanced at everyone then continued "now that you all know what are your verdicts?"

"Well there's no point in punishing those who have committed the union for they are no longer here and as for the descendants that's to be joined...Well they don't really have a clue about all of this nor the fact that their fate has already been sealed 800 years ago by such selfish actions of a broken man. It would be undeniably unreasonable of us to conduct punishments towards them, rather we should really pity them, most especially for the human."

"Yes, I agree with you Xelchan, what really ought to be done is to try and support them, whatever they may wish to do...afterall they do not yet have any knowledge of this and when they do, it will be up to them whether they wish to abolish this vow or see it through. But whatever they may desire we should try and help them. Agreed?" the Seer contemplated.

"Yes of of course. Don't you agree as well Vladimir afterall the suitor is apart of your clan and family." Dacia narrowed his eyes at Vladimir taking in the contempt that was visible in his eyes.

"Why yes of course both party shall have my support and aid whenever they are in need of it." the hesitation can clearly be noted in his voice though contriving a 'heartfull' smile.

"But they don't know, right? So..what I mean is are we going to uphold an 800 years old promise to the innocent? Sure 800 years is merely a passing for us, but for humans 800 years is a very long time. Besides the humans are no longer the weak and whimper creatures they once were.. I am more than confident that during these 800 years the human civilizations have improved and developed greatly, that more tribes are becoming aware of the threat they will someday become and no doubt they will take actions before the humans are at the height of their advancements. The weariness the humans are causing have already reached beyond the Lake of Deliverance and will surely reach the clan of the wickans and we all know how much that clan can be disagreeable towards the humans." Xelchan recited indifferently.

"Much like you I suppose.. Xelchan?" Vladimir mocked with a smugged grin, whose been waiting for a chance to cause tension in order to release his suppressed irritation ever since he found out that it was someone from his clan who caused such controversies and his predecessor no less.

"Are you accusing me Vladimir of such a contemptible opinion which you yourself find irritating? You who loathes humans far more than your own, mother?" she articulated spitefully with narrowed eyes.

"My~ how rich. Bringing the misfortunes of my own mother. Really now Xelchan is that all the backlash you can utter with that half-breed tongue of yours? Surely your other breed holds more fire than the race of which you so publicly despise or perhaps you pity your own, kind?" he bitingly said not disguising the mockery and sneer of his voice as well as mimicking Xelchan's patterned backlash.

"Oh please," she exasperated and convulsively made an irritated gesture with her head "I suggest you hold your tongue before you may find it the gutter you-" she uttered venomously, her eyes filled with disgust yet her face still bore a slight indifference but was interrupted by Lucian who has been finding their behavior inappropriate and somewhat trifle.

"Enough! If you wish to continue your disagreements then I suggest you take them outside the castle"

"Indeed, I agree with Lucian. You both dare behave in such manners in front of the Seer?" Dacia interposed feeling left out of the conversation. At this they bowed in apologies and held in their undoubted desire to peal off each others' throats.

"Well then, what shall be done?" the Seer spoke softly as if forgetting the argument that occurred moments ago "Shall we inform both parties of this revelation and let them decide instead? I have made this suggestion because I believe they themselves have the right to make this decision as to whether uphold the union or abolish them, for it is their fate and for the rest of their lives. They both must think very carefully of their decision for it will change the course of the future for both worlds and as I have said whatever they will decide and they of course must decide _together _there cannot be different decisions from both, it must be unanimous and we will aid and guide them. Agreed?" the Seer expressed taking in both the races' consideration and reasonably concluded.

"Agreed" they all said, but were thinking different thoughts.

"Very well then. I am glad that you have all agreed with this decision." she smiled to them all and continued "Now, Vladimir as it is only appropriate I would like you to inform the Accringtons of this news and I shall send Nelu to the Hawkhurts' to do the same. Any other enquirers before I retire?"

"Yes, forgive me if I sound" Vladimir pause choosing the right words "rude Seer, but as you can 'see' the previous irritation has not completely left me, but which one of the Accringtons am I suppose to dispose this news? I, we don't even know which of the party is what gender."

"Ah of course, forgive my actions I did not take that into account having forgotten you have all just learnt of the truth-"

"It is nothing to dwell upon Seer, we all know the circumstances." Lucian interposed calmly.

"I thank you" she smiled softly at him with wary eyes placed a scribe in the center of the table and continued "the Accrington that's to be binded I believe is a male and from what is written here in the scribe is someone from the immediate family of the Accringtons and a descendant of Vladislaus III. That's right someone who has in him the same 'blue' blood that flowed through the great Vladislaus's veins. Whoever he is, shall be binded and joined with the human female of the Hawkhurst family."

"Alright, but then what about the human? How will your servant know which descendant of Emmeliah's shall be chosen for this union?" Vladimir asked with slight curiosity though majorly felt disgust.

"Emmeliah's descendant shall be chosen from someone who has wicca blood in her..whoever she is, she shall be the one.. Nelu who.. also has wicca blood is able to feel someone with the same blood. Nelu should be able to identify her and convey this to her and then once the woman has made her own decisions.. well Nelu will come back to report immediately the decision that has been made. From then on we shall take whatever actions they both decided upon.. Are we all satisfied with this?" the Seer replied instructively.

"Yes" they all replied though Vladimir seemed somewhat reluctant.

"Then if that is all shall we-"

"I am sorry for the interruption Lucian, but I wish to make this all clear to all of you and hope that you shall convey this to your clan..that, no-one I repeat no-one will interlude with this. What I mean is, that none of us or anyone for that matter shall dare to interlude if they should ever, meet..or whatever else that may occur between them, understood? Our only roles are to guide them, to aid them and to support them!" the Seer paused upon deciding and continued "And for whoever will stand against them and defy our role shall be..condemned. Am I understood?" they all were taken slightly aback from her statement and having finally taken in the significance of this matter, seriously nodded in understanding "I am glad. Very well, then please take all of what has been discussed in a serious manner...and if that is all, I shall be taking my rest... Ego vobis valedico." she bowed gracefully as they all acknowledge her leave. Then slowly they all followed and started leaving, going back to their own domains.

Back in the hallway as the Seer and Nelu head back to her chamber, the Seer instructs Nelu on her tasks whilst contemplates the unseen and foreseen danger the union will encounter in the near future.

"May the great mother Oracle protect and guide them... Now that destiny will be re-written" the Seer whispered a prayer to the moons before entering her chamber to meditate and rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The winds' of change<strong>

_**Time and tide waits for no man. **_

_**To capture time, treasure every moment in your life and let the time that slowly slips away**_

_**Be memorable and worthy to reminisce...**_

_**as unforgettable memories.**_

"Pharaeliah do hurry up. If we get caught we'd be scrubbing the floors with our backsides, I tell you." a small dark haired girl whispered nervously her brown eyes wary and wide.

Two beautiful girls were prowling the Library, walking slowly and quietly as if they were involved in a criminal activity. One girl was taller than the other. The shorter one was dark skinned with dark curly hair and brown eyes. She was short but looked a little heavier than the tall one in terms of physique. The tall one, named Pharaeliah had very rare silver plaited hair that hung past her bottom and mysterious violet eyes covered by old-librarian-styled spectacles. She was beautiful both face and body; with slim yet curvy features and very well proportioned.

"Relax Cath. No-one will be strutting or plodding about the halls at this hour in the afternoon. You know Fr. Isodore is visiting today and Mother Superior will be far too busy waddling behind him to take notice of missing students in the classroom. And the friars? Well, we all know where those lot are prancing about-at the cellar stuffing themselves with the leftover wines." Pharaeliah chuckled, halfway up the mahogany steps taking a volume from the upper shelves with Cath rolling her eyes and sighed.

"What are you looking for anyways? Could you not just ask friar Gyll to borrow one for you?" Cath whimpered gluing her body to the shelves.

"No. This book is forbidden to be read by us. Besides Mr. Superior is already suspecting friar Gyll for giving students, well mostly me, 'unsupervised' books and such."

"Okay. What book is it? Maybe I can help you find it." Pharaeliah turned to face Cath holding a volume closed to her chest.

"Thank you but there is no need I've got it here. It's a Latin book one by Juvenal and one I have always wanted to read, ever since it was referred by one of the other Latin books I have read, you know the one about the hetaerae-" Cath's jaw dropped and exasperated.

"Are you crazed? You read Latin books about hetaerae in ancient Greece? Those books are defined vulgar in this convent Pharaeliah! Wha-what" she then groaned aloud "what in heavens' name were you thinking? I mean did you-"

"Ca-Cath calm yourself down I can practically see smoke gushing out of your ears and nostrils. What-Did mount Olympus erupt?" Pharaeliah joked in the tense atmosphere but it was just about to set Cath off again.

"Alright alright, calm. Look I know far more than anybody what I have been reading lately. It's just that I am now finding all those other books a bore. I have read them over and over again, my mind was almost convulsing at having to read another one of those books. I wanted to read other ones. Ones that are thrilling and new. And these are exactly the books I have been craving to read for years of confinement in the monastery's walls. Those-these books are my only porthole if you like, to have knowledge of the world beyond the one we have always known. A world full of adventure and-"

"Sin! Pharaeliah those books are cast as sinful. They must never be read by us. There is a reason you know why they are kept in confinement and away from our hands and knowledge!"

"excitement" she finished lamely and continued "They are not sinful books. They are simply..."

"Simply what?" Cath forgetting her fear was now in 'motherly-mode' as if scolding her child for stealing.

"Simply..simply. Artistic!" Pharaeliah pointed out.

"Artistic?"

"Alright, there is no need to be cynical. Yes artistic." she let herself down and continued "They provide artistic visionary Cath. If you would just give these books a chance, you might find yourself emerged in their literary artistry. And engulfed with the knowledge of a world where freedom reigns." Cath was now becoming curious as to what 'artistic vision' the book held and losing this argument. Something she always concluded at the end when always faced with Pharaeliah in the battle of debates and wits.

"Freedom reigns? But Mr. Superior-"

"Oh pish posh! Mr. Superior? What-Do you think she knows the world outside of her 'holy grounds'? Doubtful! The woman, bless her soul, has never even stepped one foot into that world. When she leaves the convent to go off 'abroad' where do you think she lands? In another convent far more sufficient than this if she's lucky" Cath contemplated in agreement. "Its pretty blatant that these books are all about freedom whilst still having a tad bit of your dignity left." Cath eyed her at this statement as Pharaeliah barely said the last few words audible. "Look do you or don't you want to know how the world outside of that ghastly brick-wall lives? A world where every fantasy is a reality" she said convincingly as if conning an innocent man to do dirty works.

"Alright fine! But just one book!" Cath sighed in defeat yet growing excited and Pharaeliah smiled confidently over her victory.

"Oi you two. If you're done chattin' already then might I suggest you drag both of your arse out before they catch us in 'ere. Otherwise we'll be scrubbing the floors with our backsides!" a curly red-head girl with a Scottish accent barged in and all of them ran quickly but quietly their faces plastered with a grin and suppressed laughter stuck in their throats.

Later that evening Pharaeliah found herself standing in Mother Superior's office. A skinny and primped woman wearing a blue habit. There was no sign of her hair, only her pointy face and large brown eyes with hollows underneath were unmistakeable.

Pharaeliah stood wearing a black habit and black veil that greatly accentuated her magnolia white skin yet hid her mysterious and rare silver hair. She was looking down at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers behind her back feeling awkward.

"Do you know why I have called you over Miss. Pharaeliah [A:N **Fa-Rail-Yah**] Rae [A:N **Ray**] Hellsing?" she asked in a stern voice.

"No. I do not know Mr. Superior." Pharaeliah replied coolly making eye-contact and hoping it wasn't because of friar Gyll's suspicion.

"Hmm. I might have thought you had an idea since words do tend to travel fast within this _ghastly brick -walls_." she emphasized as if quoting.

Pharaeliah gulped. And was becoming scared and nervous for the friar that always spoiled her.

"No I do not know. With all do holy respect Mother Superior I do not pride myself as one who gossips and prance about finding the next news that hits these walls." she replied in confidence with Mother Superior narrowing her eyes at her.

"Hmm." she turned and walked to sit in her desk. "I received a letter and it is regarding you."

"A letter? Who would send a letter subjectively to me?" Pharaeliah furrowed slightly in confusion yet filled with relief for friar Gyll.

"A distant relative it would seem." she then drew a brown envelope and handed it to Pharaeliah. "That one is addressed to you" she then drew another envelope but smaller and white "and this one is addressed to me but regarding you. You may read it and the one address to you, read in your own time."

Pharaeliah took the white envelope opened it and begun reading the letter.

**Pharaeliah's narration**

I glanced at Mother Superior and then read the letter aloud with confusion and hope occupying my thoughts. Confusion for a distant relative yet hope, hoping it was my father.

It read:

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_I am writing this letter to inform you of my wish to gain custody over my godchild of whom I believe is currently residing in St. Augustine's Convent and is under your guidance._

_I understand the confusion of this sudden revelation. However it was in her father's decision that it would be in the child's best interest if she is to move and live with me here in Massachusetts along with her other families._

_So if you could kindly oblige to this decision. _

_The sooner she is to leave the better, as her father would gladly like a peace of mind knowing that his daughter is safe with me._

_Graciously yours,_

_Ms. Z. Hawkhurst _

After a moment.

"I beg your pardon?" It was the only thing I could utter (though inaudible) at this moment where I found it difficult to think, speak and hold myself together. To be quite blatant I was feeling rather woozy muck like a woman in labour.

All those times of helping and observing the sisters aiding the women of the local village during labour really took its toll. Now look at me, feeling like one of those women.

I needed to sit down and did just that with the Mr. Superior eying at me somewhat bemused at my reaction, though at first she certainly was surprise. I couldn't blame her afterall all by the way I have behaved during my 10 years here I have acted as if all I ever wanted was to get out of here. And now that fate has given me that I chance I react like this. Ironic I suppose.

Although in my defense it is not that I hated being here. I actually like it here and I am very fond of the people most especially my friends the sisters and some of the nuns as well as the jolly old friars. I suppose its only that I sometimes wish I was with my father too.

He left me here in the convent of Scotland at the age of 5. Correction a secluded convent in the middle of the Naver Forest in Scotland! And when I say secluded I mean isolated. You would not be able to find a single soul lurking about outside the monastery's grounds. And when I say a convent I mean a monastery-a place for sisters, nuns, friars or those finding 'enlightenment'.

Oh did I mention it is practically below freezing here. I'm surprised there are life able to survive just outside of the forest. A few local villages resides outside the forest of Naver and the locals sometimes come here for cleansing and other bits and bobs.

"...and so, well it is just as written there in that letter. Your godmother wrote me a more detailed letter instructing me of your departure" I snapped out of my little monologue thanks to her-ever-so patronizing ramblings I even zoned out.

She spoke slowly as if I was a stupid buffoon who could not grasp the words that were leaving her small thin lips. Well in fairness I truly could not grasp what she was rambling on. Though I picked up bits and pieces of her words one most especially caught my attention.

"Departure?" I said confusion as if the word was alien. And she just sat down looking at me as if I truly was _the_ most stupidest child ever born.

"Yes. Have you not been listening to what I have just said moments ago child? I already told you arguing yourself out of this one is impossible as it is your father's wish!" she emphasized and now stood up and started walking towards me, of course I took a step back as discreetly as possible without her notice.

"You will go back to your room immediately after this little talk, pack your belongings and meet friar Gyll and sister Clara at the entrance. They will take you to the port. The travel to the port should only be for 3 days. From there you will ride the ferry together until you reach the shores of America which I believe, depending on the ship's speed, should be around 28 days. When you reach the port of America someone will take you to Massachusetts and upon your arrival that is when you must say your farewells to friar Gyll and sister Clara. As you will then meet your new family."

I was just sat there dumfounded for the very first time of my life at what she has just instructed to me. And she continued on as if I was as attentive as ever.

"Don't fret. You can write to the friars, sisters and your friends here. First class should be arriving within 2 weeks of your message. As you know we are quite, secluded. Any other inquiries before I send you off?"

Yes. Where is the bathroom because I think I should pass out any minute now. "No. Permission to be excused." I said as calmly as I could.

"You are excused." as I headed to the door she spoke quietly and surprisingly gently spoke to me with her eyes shading a bit of sadness or maybe I was hallucinating due to the dizziness.

"Well it has been an interesting decade Miss. Pharaeliah Rae Hellsing. I have never in all my years of teaching and guiding, have ever met a child quite as unique, sporadic, independent or as courageous and intelligent as you. It has been one unforgettable ride. Have confidence that whatever you may face in the near future you will surely overcome. And always remember where you came from, although we may not be the-" she gasped in surprise as I literally sprinted and hugged her tightly.

I couldn't help it. I was just overcome with so many emotions and doubts that her odd way of encouragement really hit me as hard as a football goaled to my chest. I even shed a few tears and I could even hear the emotionless and stern Mr. Superior sniffling.

After moments of a sappy farewell she backed me away and I oblige. "Never forget we are but a letter away." Who knew Mr. Superior had a soft spot for her students. And yet again I couldn't help myself so I held her hand in mine.

"Thank you so very much Mr. Superior I shall never forget my time here in the convent and I shall try and remember the teachings you have taught me. Thank you for in all simplicity 'putting up' with me all these years. I know I have not always been the most obedient sister candidate."

She replied with a smile and tightening her grip before residing back to her stern demeanor. I bowed and left the room suddenly and strangely overcome with new strength and acceptance. I suppose it was the perfect way to say goodbye and welcome a new beginning into my life.

* * *

><p>Okay so that was my story. Sorry chapter 1 it is deliberately done. But don't worry other chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoyed it. Umm please, if you can review and let me know your opinions or queries about the story that would be awesome and thank you in advance.<p>

Because I would really like to know your thoughts about it, but if you don't want to review that's okay too I'll just take as 'this story sucks' but I really hope you guys liked it. Thank you ~ until next time for Chapter 2 [if people like this story] ... Au Revoir!


End file.
